Caitlin Bunker
Caitlin Heeren Bunker, 'is one of the main characters of the story. It is hinted that she is the "'The Heartbroken" since her heart got broken by Jayden Schlimme.Jayden Biography Caitlin is the only daughter of a writer. Which is the reason why she loves writing and poetry; and she wishes to become a successful writer one day. She mentioned that she used to have an older sibling who unfortunately died from an airplane crash, which could be the reason behind Caitlin's fear of heights. It is unknown whether her deceased older sibling is a boy or a girl. Caitlin's best friend is a redhead beauty, Artemis Belcher, the "Heartbreaker" of the story. She mentioned that they've been friends since kindergarten and when asked why a "heartbroken" girl like her would hang out with a "heartbreaker", she simply replied that "she's her best friend. And nothing will change that." She also said that even if they're best friends, they still argue with one another that usually ended up as a Cold War between them. But Caitlin always seems to apologize first. She is usually referred as the "good friend" while her bff got the negative nickname as the "bad friend." But Caitlin disagreed with this. She is also described by her best friend as being between an optimist and pessimist. Saying that "one time she's happy and then when one bad petty thing happened, she'll be a pessimist the whole day." Although her friends said that "she's usually the peacemaker and the one who always tries to make others happy." She is know to be friendly and talkative, the complete opposite of her best friend, Artemis. And unlike her best friend, she's in good terms with everyone. But behind the smile she shows is a sad and broken girl. Her heart has been broken more than once which sometimes annoys Artemis because "she just won't learn!" But her main ex-boyfriend is Jayden Schlimme, whom she is still in love with, and whom she gave her first kiss to. But, unfortunately for her, Jayden is already dating another girl. Caitlin gets along with Sheldon Minett, Jayden's best friend who's, unfortunately, is in love with the "heartbreaker", Artemis. Before the story ended, Jayden apologized to Caitlin "for everything he has done to her", finally giving her some closure. And Caitlin told Artemis that "she's not heartbroken anymore." At the last chapter of the story, she is shown to have become a successful writer who is being interviewed for publishing one of the best novels worldwide. And it is also hinted that she hasn't seen or has been in contact with Jayden for 10 years and that she is still happily single. She also became the bridesmaid for Artemis' and Sheldon's wedding before they left to live in Greece to start a family while Caitlin remained in America. But this ending is still unexplained because the last sentence described her as waking up. And this ending could possibly be only part of her dream. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters